Terra Prime (episode)
A human isolationist leader threatens to destroy Starfleet Command unless all aliens leave Earth immediately. Summary The ''Enterprise'' crew hurries to avert disaster. John Frederick Paxton is set to fire at the Starfleet Command complex by using their Verteron Array. Time is running out. While T'Pol and Trip are held hostages by Paxton, Paxton shows the Vulcan-human hybrid female baby. In the meantime, the crew of Enterprise devise a plan to disguise the shuttle in a comet heading toward Mars' North pole. When the crew manages to get on the surface, the Carl Sagan Memorial Station plaque is observed. Trip has to help Paxton to fix his weapons. When Trip is caught messing up, Paxton detains him and he is put in the detention center, where he escaped. As Captain Archer, Reed, Phlox, and Mayweather infiltrate the Orpheus Mining Complex, the crew finds Trip and they team up. They manage to get into the control room. Josiah tries to prevent Trip from shutting down the array, so he shoots him. Josiah is shot and a firefight ensues between Paxton and Archer. A phase pistol shot misses and his the window, the room starts to depressurize. Reed is hit. While Archer puts his mask on Trip, Paxton speaks about Henry Archer and tells Captain Archer the reason why he turned against humanity. He said it was because Henry wanted the warp five engine badly. The window at this point breaks and Paxton arms the weapon. The beam fires into the Pacific, not to San Francisco. This was a result of Trip's intervention. Then after Paxton is arrested, the crew discover that there is a Terra Prime operative on Enterprise. The crew scrambles to save Nathan Samuels from harm. When Archer finds the operative, he shoots himself. Meanwhile, Dr. Phlox scrambles to find a cure for the baby, whom T'Pol has named Elizabeth, who is dying due to defects in the Terra Prime doctors' attempts to reconcile Human and Vulcan DNA. Unforunately, Phlox is unable to do save the girl; the leaders of the soon-to-be-incorporated Coalition of Planets later request to attend her funeral. As the episode ends, Trip arrives in T'Pol's quarters; though they are both still mourning this devestating loss, Trip tells T'Pol that Phlox has determined that the flaws in the cloning process are correctible, and that in the future, Humans and Vulcans could choose to have children. In an ironic turn for the woman who refused to shake his hand when they first met, T'Pol takes the sobbing Trip's hand in hers as the episode ends. Background Information * Gary Graham (Ambassador Soval) and Eric Pierpoint (Harris) were previously regulars on the short-lived television series Alien Nation together. They played Matt Sykes and George Francisco respectively. Interestingly, here their roles are reversed: Graham plays an alien while Pierpoint plays a human. * Manny Coto originally pushed to have the short-gold skinned species from "Journey to Babel" attend the Coalition of Planets conference, but it proved to expensive. * This episode originally aired on the same night as the series finale, "These Are the Voyages..." * Ambassador Thoris was originally intended to be Shran, but the producers decided they wanted him in "These Are the Voyages..." instead, so they wrote him out of the script. * This is the final appearance of Ambassador Soval (Gary Graham) on the series. * An original version of the script had T'Pol singing a lullaby in vulcan to her baby, when she says "Hello, I'm your mother.". * Mars is the 32nd planet that Malcolm Reed has set foot on and 248th planet that Phlox has visited. * This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise that is actually set in the 22nd century, as the series' finale, "These Are the Voyages...", is set in the year 2370. Memorable Quotes "It's over, Paxton." : - Captain Archer "You can't stop it from firing, I locked it." : - John Frederick Paxton "My daughter is dying." : - T'Pol "Terra Prime....forever." : - John Frederick Paxton's dying words "There are protesters chanting outside the Andorian embassy... and they're using words that aren't in the universal translator." : - Ambassador Thoris "Up until about 100 years ago, there was one question that burned in every human, that made us study the stars and dream of travelling to them. Are we alone? Our generation is privileged to know the answer to that question. We are all explorers driven to know what's over the horizon, what's beyond our own shores. And yet the more I've experienced, the more I've learnt that no matter how far we travel or how fast we get there, the most profound discoveries are not necessarily beyond that next star. They're within us, woven into the threads that bind us. All of us, to each other. The final frontier begins in this hall. Let's explore it together." : - Captain Archer Links and References Guest Stars *Peter Weller as John Frederick Paxton *Gary Graham as Soval *Harry Groener as Nathan Samuels *Johanna Watts as Gannet Brooks *Peter Mensah as Greaves *Adam Clark as Josiah *Derek Magyar as Kelby *Eric Pierpoint as Harris *Joel Swetow as Ambassador Thoris *Josh Holt as Masaro References Alien; Atmosphere; Berlin; Carl Sagan Memorial Station; Coalition of Planets; Coffee; Comet; Dome city; Gene; Gravity; Green (Colonel); Hull plating; Hospital; Inertial damper; Inter-species reproduction; Ion; Mars; Oxygen; Rigelian gene therapy; Starfleet Command; Taggart's Syndrome; Terra Prime; Terraforming; San Francisco Bay; World War III; Xindi; Xindi attack; Utopia Colony, Verteron Array Category:ENT episodes nl:Terra Prime (aflevering)